Das Geheimniss der Unbekannten
by Luxaria
Summary: Mitten im Schuljahr kommt ein Mädchen nach Hogwarts..Ron kennt sie doch nicht so wie er dachte...sie wirkt für ihn wie eine Unbekannte...
1. Kap 1

Einführung:  
  
Es ist mitten im Jahr. Ron, Harry und Hermine ahnen nicht, wer kommen wird. Ein Mädchen soll aus Beauxbatons kommen, weil es ihre Eltern so wollen. Heute war der Tag an dem sie eintreffen würde.  
  
ELIS & RON  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen, wie alle anderen, an ihrem Platz und redeten.  
  
"Wer meinst du ist das Mädchen?" fragte Hermine. "Weiß nicht, aber ich kenne ein Mädchen aus Beauxbatons, vielleicht kennen sie sich", antwortete Ron gelassen. Harry ließ aber nicht locker und fragte: "Woher kennst du sie?" "Wir sind so zu sagen Sandkastenfreunde, wir kennen uns, seit wir geboren wurden", antwortete Ron grinsend.  
  
"Wie ihr alle wisst bekommen wir eine neue Mitschülerin. Sie kommt aus Beauxbatons, Akademie für Hexerei und Zauberei, in Frankreich", unterbrach Prof. Dumbledore die Gespräche von allen. "Die Schülerin ist eben eingetroffen und wartete nur auf ein Zeichen von mir." Da machte Prof. Dumbledore eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und schon ging die Tür auf. Vor der Tür stand ein so wunderschönes Mädchen, wie Ron es nie gesehen hatte. Das Mädchen hatte blonde Harre und pinke Strähnchen im Haar, ihre Augen waren grün-blau (wie Pink*g*). Sie trug unter ihrem Umhang einen schwarzen Rock und ein Top, das ihren Bauch frei zeigte. Sie war jedoch nur mit einem bisschen Kajal und Wimpertusche geschminkt, nicht so übertrieben wie Lavender oder Parvati, die mit Ron in Gryffindor waren. Das Mädchen lief zwischen den Tischen nach vorne. Dort angekommen blieb sie stehen, so dass sie jeder sehen konnte. Dann sprach Prof. Dumbledore weiter. "Sie wird wie alle von auch, durch den Sprechenden Hut für ein Haus bestimmt." Prof. McGonagall trat vor und lass von einem kleinen Zettel den Namen des Mädchen vor. Jeder hielt den Atem an, besonders die Jungs. "Elis R. Joliés." Elis trat vor und setzte sich auf den Hocker. Da flüsterte Ron Harry zu: "Das ist sie!" "Wer?" fragte Harry verdutzt. "Na, meine Sandkastenfreundin." Im dem Moment rief der Hut das Haus. "GRYFFINDOR" alle Gryffindors jubelten. Jeder rief Elis zu sich, sie jedoch hatte Ron schon lange entdeckt und lief zu ihm und seinen Freunden. "Ronnispatz, so sehen wir uns also wieder", rief sie und umarmte ihn. "Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht!" antwortete Ron. Harry und Hermine waren ein bisschen verwirrt, wieso Ron nicht wütend wurde, als sie zu ihm 'Ronnispatz' gesagt hatte, was er normalerweise hasste. Elis setzte sich zwischen Ron und Hermine. "Na, da staunst du. Willst du wissen, wieso meine Mum mich hierher brachte?" fragte Elis Ron. "Ja, sicher will ich es wissen. Aber erst mal stelle ich dir meine Freunde vor. Harry Potter und Hermine Granger", antwortete Ron. "Bonjour, ich bin Elis Joliés, wie ihr schon erfahren habt. Harry Potter, du bist doch der Junge der lebt?" sagte Elis kichernd. "Ja", antwortete Harry gelangweilt. "Ich find das auch nicht so interessant, aber durch Voldemort starb mein Dad und ich will heraus finden wieso." "Mein Beleid", sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. "Ist nicht so tragisch, ich war damals erst ein Jahr alt wie du Harry", sagte Elis grinsend. Prof. Dumbledore bat noch für kurze Aufmerksamkeit. "Wie ihr wisst, wurden neue Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, ebenso wie die Kapitäne der Quiddichmannschaften von den Häusern gewählt. Ich möchte sie euch jetzt nennen. Vertrauensschüler sind dieses Jahr in Hufflepuff: Susan Bones und Chrisopher Henchel; in Gryffindor Hermine Granger und Harry Potter. In Ravenclaw Ember Lori und Tom Liefview. Und in Slytherin Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkison. Und die Schulsprecher sind (muss noch asudenken) und Elis R. Joliés." Als Prof. Dumbledore das sagte waren alle ganz verdutzt. Ron Weasley Schulsprecher? Und die Neue auch? Dann fuhr Prof. Dumbledore fort. "Die Kapitäne der Quidditchmannchaften sind für Hufflepuff Coreen Baker;Ronald Weasley für Gryffindor; für Ravenclaw Cho Chang und für Slytherin Draco Malfoy. So jetzt wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht und schlaft gut." Alle standen auf und gingen zu ihren Häusern. Am Gemälde der fetten Dame angekommen nannte Hermine das Passwort ("Denkarium") und trat ein. Die meisten gingen schlafen. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Elis jedoch blieben noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und plauderten. "Also, wieso ich hier gelandet bin? Meine Mum ist wieder mit mir zum Sans Bois zurück gezogen, zu unseren alten Maison. Und da war es zu weit für mich nach Frankreich." "Maison?" fragte Harry dazwischen. "Maison ist Französisch." "Ja schon aber was heißt es?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Sorry, ich kann nicht gut Englisch. Ron weißt du, was ich meine?" "Ja, wieso sollte ich es nicht wissen. Schließlich hast du mir ja Französisch beigebracht und ich dir Englisch. Maison heißt Haus Harry", sagte Ron. "Oh, ja klar wie dumm von mir" sagte Harry und schlug sich gegen den Kopf. "Also ja, ich konnte dann nicht nach Frankreich. Da entschied sich meine Mum mich auf die Schule zu bringen in die mein Dad auch ging." "Wie hieß dein Vater?" fragte Hermine. "Das darf ich euch nicht sagen" sagte Elis ziemlich bedrückt. "Ich bin müde, ich gehe schlafen." Und so ging sie nach oben, gefolgt von Hermine. "Ron weißt du wer ihr Vater war?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Nein, wieso sollte ich", antwortete Ron, jedoch dachte er, dass er niemals Harry oder Hermine verraten würde, wer der Vater von Elis war, bis zu seinem Lebensende. So gingen auch Ron und Harry schlafen.  
  
Morgens warteten Harry und Ron auf Hermine und Elis. Was sehr komisch war, weil normalerweise Hermine auf sie wartete. Nach 10 Minuten des Warten, kamen beide runter. Elis trug unter ihren Umhang ein weißen Rock und ein weißes Top. Ihre Haare trug sie hoch gesteckt. Erst jetzt merkte man, dass Elis ein Bauchnabelpiercing hatte. Hermine trug dasselbe wie Elis, nur in schwarz. Sie hatte auch ihre Haare hochgesteckt, was ihr gut stand. "Elis du siehst echt süß aus", saget Ron ohne Verlegenheit. "Du auch Hermine", sagte Harry dazu. Dann gingen sie zum Frühstück.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Zaubertränke. Als Elis mit Harry, Hermine und Ron eintrat, starrte Prof. Snape Elis entgeistert an. "Schön sie wieder zu treffen Mrs Joliés." Er betonte das Joliés. 'Was wusste Snape über Elis?' , dachte Ron. Hoffentlich nicht ...oder er war doch auch ...egal Elis weiß, was sie macht. Elis trat vor und sprach. "Find ich auch Severus." Alle guckten geschockt, wie Elis Prof Snape nannte, jemand anderes hätte dafür Punkte Abzug bekommen, zu Elis jedoch sagte er nur: "Elis, hier musst du mich Prof Snape nennen und nicht Severus, verstanden?" "Aye aye Kapitän, wie sie befehlen." alle fingen an zu lachen. So was hat sich noch keiner getraut. Elis ging dann zu ihren Platz neben Draco Malfoy. Draco wusste nicht was Prof Snape meinte, 'Woher kennt er Elis?' dachte Draco kurzzeitig, doch dann war es ihm egal.  
  
Die Stunde verging flink. Danach hatten sie ihre Wahlfächer. Elis hat Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt. Sie ging mit Harry und Ron zum Wahrsageunterricht. "Woher kennst du Snape so gut?" fing Harry an. "Durch meine Eltern." "Und du darfst ihn mit Vornamen nennen?" fragte er neugierig weiter. "Ja, aber wie du eben gehört hast, nicht in Hogwarts. Und mehr sage ich dir nicht", sagte Elis und lief die Treppe hoch. Nach dem Wahrsageunterricht hatten sie noch 2 Stunden Kräuterkunde und dann war Pause. Elis ging Harry, Hermine und Ron aus dem Weg. Sie ging zu den Slytherins.  
  
"Was willst du hier Gryffindor-Feigling?" fragte Draco. "Halt's Maul Draco", antwortete Elis und setze sich neben ihn. Ihr Rock, der schon ziemlich kurz war, ging noch ein Stückchen weiter hoch, was noch mehr ihre langen Beine zeigte. Das erregte Draco und wie er merkte auch die anderen Jungs. "Was willst du denn hier Joliés", fragte Draco noch mal. "Erstens: Ich heiße Elis. Zweitens: das geht dich nichts an und drittens: Wenn du mich schon mit Nachnamen nennen willst, dann mit meinen richtigen, Malfoy", antwortete Elis. Sie wusste, dass jeder Slytherin wusste, wer sie war. Jeder kannte ihre Eltern, meistens der Vater war ein Freund ihres Vaters, gewesen. "Ich kenne keinen anderen Nachnamen", sagte Draco jetzt ziemlich laut. Was Elis erschreckte, erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sich Ron, Hermine und Harry langsam näherten. Da stand sie auf und ergriff Dracos Hand. "Bring mich hier weg, ich habe zur Zeit keine Lust mit denen zu reden", sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry, Hermine und Ron. "Gewiss werde ich dich vor der Gryffindor-Bande in Sicherheit bringen", sagte er grinsend. "Folg mir!" Und er fing an zu rennen. Diesen Flur hat Elis noch nicht in Hogwarts gesehen, wo war sie, `ob wir unten bei den Kerkern sind?` "Ja wir sind bei den Kerkern." saget Draco. "Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen..." sagte Elis verwirrt. "Nein, aber wenn du deine Gedanken laut sagst..." "Oh, habe ich nicht bemerkt", sagte Elis verlegen. "Ist nicht schlimm ich erzähle keinem, was du mir erzählst, ich weiß ja wer du bist!"  
  
  
  
Hoffentlich gefällt euch die Story! In kürze kommt das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Cu Eure Elis Joliés  
  
Freue mich auf Feedback und Kritik. FleurMalfoy@gmx.de 


	2. Kap 2

2. Kapitel  
  
"Mensch Elis! Bleib doch mal stehen, wir wollen doch nur mal mit dir reden!" rief Hermine Elis hinterher, weil diese ihnen die ganze letzten 5 Tage aus dem Weg ging. Elis rannte gerade über den Quidditchplatz, auf dem sie Flugunterricht hatte, bei Malfoy - Draco Malfoy. "Hey Draco, müssen wir heute Fliegen ich hab keine Lust drauf?!" sagte Elis mit einem Gesicht wie 7 Tage Regenwetter. "Ja müssen wir. Du weißt doch, dass du Fliegen lernen musst... ", erwiderte Draco. "Mensch Draco, du weißt das ich..." "Sei still, die Gryffi- Bande kommt", zischte Draco. "Oh nein, ich gehe. Bis dann." Sagte Elis und war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. "Hey Malfoy war nicht eben noch Elis hier?" fragte Harry. "Was geht dich das an, Potter?" sagte Draco mit kalter Stimme. "Viel, wir wollten sie nur was fragen", mischte sich Hermine ein. "Ach das Schlammblut hilft Potter. Kann er sich nicht gegen mich wehren", Sagte Draco hämisch. "Friss Dreck, Malfoy", sagte Harry kalt. "Du denkst, du kannst mir was an haben, Potter? Da irrst du dich. Ich lass mich nicht von dir provozieren", sagte Draco, drehte sich um und ging. "Malfoy ich rede noch mit dir", schrie Harry ihm hinterher. "Ich aber nicht mehr mit dir." Und weg war auch Draco.  
  
"Mrs Joliés! Kommen Sie bitte mal in mein Büro", rief Snape hinter Elis her. "Wieso?" rief sie über die Schulter. "Kommen sie sofort rein oder ich zieh Gryffindor 10 Punkte ab fürs Rennen."  
  
"Bin ja schon da, bin ja schon da", sagte Elis und ging rein. "Setzten sie sich Mrs. R. Joliés", sagte Snape und deutete auf ein Stuhl. "Danke, was wollen Sie denn von mir Professor Snape?" fragte Elis. "Ich wollte nur nachfragen, wie es Ihnen hier gefällt Mrs Joliés?" antwortete Snape. "Haben sie gefunden, nach was sie gesucht haben?" "Nein, habe ich nicht, wissen Sie nicht, wo Harry damals rein ging?" sagte Elis ziemlich hochnäsig. "Ich weiß nur, dass er in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte raus kam", sagte Snape. "Danke, das wird mir helfen. Und auf ihre erste Frage. Die Gryffi- Bande rückt mir voll auf die Pelle! Können sie ihr nicht ein paar Nachsitzstunden aufbrummen?" sagte Elis. "Wie sie möchten. Jeden Tag am Abend 3 Stunden? Reicht das?" "Ja, gut. Dann werde ich genügend Zeit haben....." plötzlich schlug das Fenster auf und ein Phönix kam rein geflogen. "Hey Dexi , kommst du auch mal wieder?" rief Elis und stürzte zu dem Phönix. "Hast du einen Brief für mich? Von wem denn?" sagte Elis gespannt. Sie nahm den Brief von Dexi ab und machte ihn auf. Vorne stand: Für (Elis) Sophie R. Joliés Drinnen stand:  
  
"Hochwerte Miss R. Joliés,  
  
ich entschuldige mich, dass ich Ihre Informationen erst jetzt schicken kann, ich konnte erst nichts finden. Ich hoffe, Sie werde nicht sauer sein und mich bestrafen. Hier sind Ihre Informationen:  
  
Die Kammer des Schrecken befindet sich in der Toilette von der Maulenten Myrte. Sie müssen nur, auf Parsel "öffne die Kammer" sagen, und die Kammer öffnet sich.  
  
Mehr gibt es nicht über die Kammer des Schreckens.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Lord X."  
  
  
  
"Wer ist denn dieser Lord X?" fragte Snape interessiert "Das geht dich nichts an... Crucio", rief Elis, obwohl sie ihren Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hielt. Snape schrie auf. "Hoffentlich ist das dir eine Lehre. Wehe du bist noch einmal neugierig," sagte Elis mit kalter Stimme, dass Professor Snape eine Gänsehaut entstand. Elis ging dann und lief zur Maulenden Myrte. "Was willst du schon wieder hier?" rief sie Elis zu. "Gar nichts", sagte sie und trat an die Waschbecken. Sie sprach auf Parsel.  
  
"Kammer öffne dich" und die Kammer öffnete sich. Elis stieg in das Loch und rutsche nach unten. Unten angekommen lief sie die ganze Zeit geradeaus bis sie zum Ziel kam. Die Kammer des Schreckens - sie suchte die Reste des Basilisken, der von Harry damals ermordet wurde. Als sie die Reste fand, rief sie: "HYPOTISER" Aus dem kleinen Haufen Asche anstand ein kleiner Basilisk. "Grown!", rief sie paar mal hinter einander und der kleiner Basilisk wuchs so groß, wie er vorher war. "Guter, Basilisk. Ich komme bald wieder, um dich raus zu bringen", zischte sie ihm auf Parsel zu. Dann lief sie wieder durch den Gang zurück und sie sagte zu der Rutsche:Verwandle dich." Und sie verwandelte sich in eine Treppe, diese stieg sie dann hoch. In der Toilette wieder angekommen ging sie raus und schrieb mit Blut(das an glaten sachen haftet*g*) an den Spiegel, vor der Tür. "DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS IST WIEDER ERWACHT ; UND IHR SEIT DIE NÄCHSTEN." S. R. Schrieb sie noch ganz klein darunter. Dann ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Passwort?" fragte die Fette Dame. "Denkarium", sagte Elis gelangweilt. Innen angekommen begegnete sie Harry, Ron und Hermine. 'Können die mir nicht mal aus dem Weg gehen?' dachte Elis. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Ginny herein gestürmt und schrie: "DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS IST WIEDER OFFEN!" "Beruhig dich Ginny, woher weißt du das?" fragte Hermine. "Ich lief gerade an der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte vorbei und sah, dass Blut auf dem Boden war. Da schaute ich auf den Spiegel der an der Wand hängt und dort stand: Die Kammer des Schreckens ist wieder erwacht, passt auf sonst seid ihr der Nächste." Sie hat das S.R nicht bemerkt, das arme Ding , jetzt werden alle Harry verdächtigen, denn nur er konnte Parsel, wie jeder vermutete. "Aber um die Kammer zu öffnen muss man doch Parsel können...." Jetzt verstummte Ron. Alle schauten Harry an, er spürte jeden Blick an sich haften. "Ich war das nicht Ron.....", sagte Harry verzweifelt. "Wer kann es denn dann gewesen sein?" rief jemand aus der Menge. "Nur Du-weißt-schon-wer kann noch Parsel!", sagte Hermine. "Aber er kann nicht hier in Hogwarts sein , ohne das Prof. Dumbledore davon Kenntnis genommen hat." Auf einmal kam wieder ein Mädchen, aus der Klasse von Ginny , herrein gelaufen und rief: "Hilfe! Jemand liegt bewusstlose vor der Toilette von der Maulenden Myrte." Keine merkte das Elis vor kurzem verschwunden war. "Beruhige dich, sag uns wer sie ist und ob sie muggelstämmig ist!" sagte Hermine fachmännisch. "Sie kommt aus unsere Klasse, also sie ist in der 4. und sie ist eine Muggelgeborene." "Also doch, die Kammer ist geöffnet. Und wieder werden Muggelstämmige angegriffen." "Komm wir laufen hin", rief Ron. . Dort angekommen schrieen ein paar Mädchen auf. Das Gesicht von dem Mädchen, namens Bibi Mater, war zerkratzt,das Mädchen war tod. Bibi hatte eine Bisswunde am Hals. Hermine lief schnell weg und rief Prof. Dumbeldore. Der kam mit ihr angerannt. "Was ist passiert?" rief dieser. "Prof. lesen sie." Sagte Harry und zeigte auf das, was an dem Spiegel stand. "Die Kammer des Schreckens ist erwacht, passt auf sonst seid ihr der Nächste." Las Prof. Dumbledore verwundert vor. Er dachte nach und sagte: "Geht alle in eure Gemeinschaftsräume. Das ist am besten. Wo ist Elis Joliés?" rief Prof Dumbledore. "Sie ist verschwunden", sagte Hermine. "Harry, Ron und du Hermine, sucht sie." Die waren verwundert wieso man sie suchen sollte. "Wieso denn, Professor?" fragte Hermine verwundert. "Macht es einfach. Wenn ihr sie gefunden habt, dann bringt sie in mein Büro. Danke." Und weg war der Prof. "Komm gehen wir", rief Ron. Sie suchten Elis überall. Sie fanden sie am See liegend, in einem Bikini. "Hey Elis, du badest hier und im Schloss ist die Hölle los." Elis sah ziemlich gut aus, in ihren knappen, pinken Bikini. "Du sollst zu Prof. Dumbledore kommen", sagte Harry. "Bin schon weg." antwortete sie und war verschwunden. "Hey wohin ist sie verschwunden?" rief Hermine verdutz. Hermine, Harry und Ron erfuhren nie wieso Prof. Dumbledore Elis zu sich rief und erfuhren auch nicht, wie Elis verschwunden war. 


	3. Kap 3

Kapitel 3  
  
  
  
Langsam rückte der Valentinstag näher. Jeder hatte Angst das der Basilisk wieder zuschlagen würde. An einem Morgen eine Woche vor Valentinstag bat Prof. Dumbledore um kurze Aufmerksamkeit. "Wir - ich und die Lehrerschaft - haben uns gedacht, wir machen ein Valentinstag-Ball. Damit wir alle auf andere Gedanken kommen. Die Klassenstufe 3 darf nur bis 22 Uhr bleiben. Ab der 4. darf bis 2 Uhr gefeiert werden - um 24 Uhr spätestens seit ihr jedoch alle im Schloss. Viel Spaß noch", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit lachendem Geschicht. Alle flüsterten: "Ein Ball?" Oder: "wen soll ich einladen?" Die meisten Mädchen kicherten. Elis fand es nicht so interessant, sie wusste nicht, wen sie einladen sollte. Bevor sie in der Eingangshalle ankam, kamen schon vier Jungs auf sie zu. Sie kannte nicht mal einen einzigen davon. Der Erste sagte: "Ich bin Jack. Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Automatisch antwortet Elis. "Nein, ich kenn dich nicht" das hörten die anderen drei auch und gingen einfach neben ihr vorbei. Da kamen Ron, Harry und Hermine. "Hey Ron mit wem gehst du?" rief Elis Ron zu. Der lief rot an und stotterte: "Mit..Her..Her..Hermine!" Hermine grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Und du Harry?" fragte Elis neugierig. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht...willst du mit mir gehen, Elis?" fragte Harry verlegen. "Sorry Harry. Ich will mich für jemanden frei halten", sagte Elis. "Ist nicht schlimm", antwortete Harry enttäuscht. Da kam Draco Malfoy herbei gelaufen, beim vorbei Gehen sagte er zu Elis: "Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" "Gern Draco", rief sie ihm nach. "Was du willst mit Malfoy gehen?" fragte Hermine verdutzt. "Wieso nicht??" antworte Elis. "Ich dachte nur, du wolltest mit jemanden bestimmten zum Ball gehen?!" sagte Hermine . "Für mich ist Draco jemand bestimmtes, wenn ich mit jemanden anderen zum Ball gehen würde, dann würden mich mein Vater oder meine Mutter verachten. Ich habe schon Ärger bekommen, weil ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin und nicht nach......" da verstummte Elis auf einmal. "Nach?" fragte Harry nach. "Egal, das ist meine Sache. Ich darf euch eh nicht's von meinen Eltern erzählen." "Wieso?" fragte Hermine verdutz, deren Eltern Muggel waren. "Das werdet ihr schon früh genug merken", sagte Elis nur und lief los um ihrer Zofe zu schreiben. In der Eulerei angekommen rief sie ihren Phönix: "Dexi, komm her. Du musst Lady Méla einen Brief bringen." Da kam schon Dexi angeflogen. Elis begann den Brief zu schreiben:  
  
"Lady Méla,  
  
hoffentlich geht es Ihnen gut. Ich fühle mich hier in Hogwarts ziemlich fehl am Platz. Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, wenn ich in Frankreich geblieben wäre. Sie fragen sich, wieso ich schreibe? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir das Ballkleid schicken, welches Sie mir letztens versprochen haben. Es wäre echt cool, wenn Sie mir noch dazu die Details dazu geben. Grüßen sie Ihren Mann Lord Méla.  
  
Mit Freundlichen Grüßen (Elis) Sophie R. Joliés"  
  
"Hier Dexi", sagte Elis und machte den Brief am Bein des Phönix fest. "Flieg langsam!!" rief Elis ihr noch hinterher.  
  
Einen Tag vor dem Ball bekam Elis ein großes Päcken und ein Brief, getragen von von 3 Eulen einschließlich Dexi. "Na Süße, einen langen Flug gehabt?" sagte Elis zu ihr. "Ruh dich aus und flieg in die Eulerei."  
  
Sie las erst mal den Brief.  
  
"Hochwerte Miss R. Joliés.  
  
Ich habe mich sehr über Ihren Brief gefreut, mein Mann auch. Es ist schade, dass es Ihnen in Hogwarts nicht gefällt. Ihre Mutter hat sich gefreut etwas von Ihnen zu hören. Ich habe mir erlaubt Ihnen noch ein kleines Geschenk dazu zu legen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn es Ihnen gefällt.  
  
Freundliche Grüße Lady Méla  
  
P.s Das Kleid und die Details sind im Päckchen. Das Geschenk auch"  
  
Elis packte das Päckchen schnell aus und zerriss das Papier, in dam das Kleid gewickelt war. Elis hielt es in beiden Händen und bewunderte es. Oben war es eng ohne Träger, unten ging es ziemlich breit auseinander. Die Farbe betonte ihre Augenfarbe, das Kleid war weiß. Das ganze Kleid schimmerte leicht silbern. Dazu hatte sie passende hochhackige Schuhe in weiß. Auf einmal kam Hermine rein. "WOW, was für ein Kleid", sagte sie, und konnte ihren Mund nicht schließen. "Danke, Hermine . Was für ein Kleid trägst du am Ball?" fragte Elis. Hermine schritt zu ihrem Schrank und holte ein ganz schlichtes Rosa Kleid, das bis zu den Knien ging. "Sieht auch ziemlich gut aus. Man könnte aber ein paar Details dazu zaubern. Was meinst du, Hermine?" "Ja, du hast Recht, aber wir haben so etwas noch nicht gelernt." "Vielleicht ihr, aber ich schon" sagte Elis erwartungsvoll. "Darf ich es versuchen?" "Ja, kannst du", stimmte Hermine zu. "Gut, ich versuchs dann mal." Elis hielt das Kleid in der Hand und sprach: "Rosilarx" Das Kleid erglühte blau und auf ihm erschien im unteren Bereich eine rot-schwarz gestickte Rose. "Das sieht echt cool aus!" rief Hermine ziemlich aufgedreht. "Warte ich Zauber dir noch eine Kleinigkeit dazu.", rief Elis jetzt auch ziemlich heiter. "Amikus." Und eine Rose zum Anstecken ins Haar war erschienen. "Wow, Elis wo hast du das alles gelernt?" fragte Hermine neugierig. "Na ja, ein bisschen zu Hause und das meiste in der Schule in Beauxbatons. Das war aber eine AG..." "Hey wollen wir Profesoor McGonagall vorschlagen, auch eine AG auf zu machen??" "Können wir machen. Aber ich würde sagen erst nach dem Ball", sagte Elis grinsend. "Ja du hast Recht. Was hast du da noch in dem Päckchen?" "Hmm..hab noch nicht nachgeguckt. Aber es sind Details und ein Geschenk von meiner Zofe." "Du hattest eine Zofe?" fragte Hermine verwundert. "Ja du nicht??" "Nein, meine Eltern haben immer auf mich aufgepasst und wenn sie keine Zeit hatten hat meine Oma auf mich auf gepasst.....", erzählte Hermine. "Du hast es gut. Ich sah meine Vater nur einmal im Jahr und das ist zu meine Geburtstag...und meine Mutter na ja mit der hab ich mich noch nie verstanden..." sagt Elis traurig. "Wieso siehst du dein Vater nur an deinem Geburtstag??" fragte Hermine neugierig. "Er hat viel zu tun.....er ist immer auf Achse. Ich weiß es auch nicht genau - Lass uns mal gucken was da im Päckchen noch drin ist okay?" rief Elis auf einmal. Hermine merkte das Elis nicht drüber sprechen wollte. "Gern." Elis packte das kleine Kätschen aus, das da drin war - es beinhaltete Handschuhe (in weiß), Ohrringe, eine Kette und ein Ring mit einen kleinen Diamanten. "Mensch, der muss teuer sein, oder?" rief Hermine erstaunt. "Hmm der ist neu, ich glaub das ist das Geschenk von meiner Zofe. Ich mein von Lady Méla." Elis nahm den Ring und zog in über den Ringfinger. "Der passt dir echt super", sagte Hermine.  
  
Am nächsten Tag. Am Abend - der Ball fing in wenigen Minuten an.  
  
Elis und Hermine stiegen die Treppe hinter einander herrunter. Elis sah ihn ihrem Kleid wie eine Prinzessin aus, Hermine passte das Rosa Kleid wie angegossen. "Wow ihr seht echt super aus", rief Harry, der mit Lavender ging. "Danke", sagte Hermine verlegen. Ron zog Hermine zu sich und flüsterte ihr irgendwas ins Ohr was die anderen nicht hörten, was darauf hin Hermine kicherte. So gingen sie alle runter in die Eingangshalle. Ron, Hermine, Harry, Parvati und Draco warteten unten in der Eingangshalle. Als er Elis erblickte kam er gleich angelaufen. Jeder starrte Elis an, die meisten Jungs mussten von ihren Begleiterinnen Beschimpfungen anhören. "Wow Elis, ich hätte nie gedacht, das du so wunderschön aussehen kannst." Draco stecke ihr eine Blumenarmband um ihr Handgelenk. Das Blumenarmband bestand aus schwarzen Rosen. "Draco, woher wusstest du, dass ich schwarze Rosen liebe?" rief Elis und umarmte Draco. "Die sind sehr selten", erklärte Elis Hermine, die erstaunt war, wieso sie das so wunderbar fand. Jetzt rief Professor McGonagall. "ALLE BITTE HIER HER ZUR TÜR!" Alle traten ein und waren erstaunt, denn die große Halle sah wunderbar aus.  
  
Am "Himmel" flogen herzförmig Luftabllons. Alles war in rot geschmückt. "Wow, das sieht echt cool aus", flüstert Hermine Ron zu. Alle gingen zu den Tischen, Elis, Draco, Ron, Hermine und Harry und Lavender setzten sich zusammen, obwohl sie sich nicht so gern zu Draco setzten wollten.Draco und Harry stritten sich die ganze Zeit , manchmal mischte sich Ron oder Hermine noch dazu ein, doch jeder amüsierte sich in seinen eigenen sinne.Dann flüsterte Draco Elis zu: "Komm wir gehen mal raus." Elis protestierte nicht und ging mit, denn Draco stand einfach auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Draußen am See angekommen waren sie erst mal still. Dann sagte Draco: "Du Elis..." "Ja Draco?" antworte Elis nur noch, denn Draco stupste sie leicht zurück und küsste sie. Seine Hand wanderte runter zu ihren Po, er zog das Kleid hoch und wollte an ihren Slip, doch sie stieß ihn weg und schrie ihn an: "DU VERDAMTES ARSCHLOCH!! ICH HÄTTE WISSEN MÜSSEN DAS DU NUR DAS EINE WILLST! ICH BIN GESPANNT WAS MEIN VATER MIT DIR MACHT WENN ER DAS ERFÄHRT." Rief sie noch beim Weggelaufen ins Schloss.  
  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum hörte Elis Schreie, sollte der Basilisk ausgebrochen sein? Sie lief dem Geschrei entgegen und sie kam in kurze Zeit an. Sie sah den Basilisk und befahl auf Parsel: "Augen zu", was auch er sofort machte. Das Mädchen, dass geschrieen hat , fiel um, Elis erkennt sie erst nach kurzen, es war Pansy Parkinson. 'Das geschieht ihr Recht', dachte Elis, doch auf einmal hörte sie Stimmen. Sie musste sofort weg, sonst würde man sie verdächtigen. Sie lief schnell von Dannen und befahl noch dem Basilisken sich wieder in die Kammer des Schreckens zu bewegen, was er auch tat. 


	4. Kap 4

4. Kapitel  
  
Es war ein verregneter Montag morgen. Elis stand als Letzte auf, so dass sie auch noch das Frühstück verpasst hatte. So ging sie sofort in den Unterricht - 2 Stunden Verwandlung. Der Unterricht war ziemlich uninteressant für Elis, sie nahmen Animagi durch. Gerade fragte Professor McGonagall. "Wer alles sind als Animagi eingetragen?" Da meldete sich wie immer Hermine. Professor McGonagall rief sie auf; Elis hörte gespannt zu, ob sie jeden Animagi kannte. "Arabella Figg, Sie Professor..." Sie zählte noch 3 andere auf, aber nicht den, den Elis im Kopf hatte. Sie meldete sich, Prof McGonagall war erfreut das Elis sich einmal am Unterricht beteiligte, und so nahm sie jene gleich dran. "Elis Joliés" sprach Elis. Professor McGonagall war erstaunt. "Du bist ein Angimus? Du bist gar nicht eingetragen." "Doch seid 3 Tagen, Professor", widersprach Elis. Man hörte die Schüler flüstern. "Das ist sehr interessant. Und was für ein Angimus sind Sie, Miss Joliés?" Elis zuckte mit den Schultern "Welcher Sie auch wollen." "Welcher ich will..." Professor McGonagall wirkte verdutzt. "Also gut, verwandeln Sie sich in ein...Einhorn." Professor McGonagall wusste so gut wie Elis, dass das sehr schwer war, diese jedoch nickte stand auf und ging nach vorne. Dort angekommen blinzelte sie kurz und ein grelles Licht erfüllte das Klassenzimmer. Als es wieder erlosch stand ein wunderschönes Einhorn vor der Klasse, das Horn war schwarz, ihr Merkmal. Jeder war erstaunt und manche riefen: "Wow", oder "Oh wie schön!" Sekunden später befand sie sich wieder ihn ihrer normalen Gestalt. Jeder war erstaunt, als Professor McGonagall wieder ihre Stimme fand, sagte sie: "Das ist atemberaubend, Miss Joliés. Wie schaffen Sie es, sich in jede Gestalt zu verwandeln?" "Das konnte ich schon von klein auf." Elis setzte sich wieder auf ihr Platz und ließ die erstaunte Professor McGonagall einfach stehen . In diesem Moment klingelte es und Professor McGonagall gab den Schülern noch die Hausaufgaben. ("Was für ein Angimus will ich gern werden? Und wieso?")  
  
  
  
Am Nachmittag saß Elis mit Hermine im Gemeindschaftsraum und machte Hausaufgaben. Hermine war verdutzt, wieso Elis sie nicht über den Zaubertrankunterricht befragte, da sie nicht anwesend gewesen war. Keiner außer sie selbst weiß wo sie gewesen war!! Wenn man sie fragte, wo sie denn war, sagte sie nur: "Nicht dort, wo du warst" Die Klasse hatte in Zaubertränke einen Test geschrieben, welcher ihr aber egal war. "Elis du musst zu Professor Snape", sagte Hermine ihr, gerade in dem Moment, als sie aufstehen wollte. "Okay, ich geh dann mal." Elis ging geradewegs zum Büro des Professors.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal erklären was mit Elis los ist?", fragte Hermine Ron zum zehnten mal. "Woher soll ich das wissen! Seit sie hier ist erkenne ich sie nicht wieder!" Ron war ziemlich traurig, sobald es um Elis ging. Hermine merkte es und tröstete ihn, indem sie ihn ganz kurz küsste. Danach schaute er ganz verwirrt. ""Her... Her... Hermine..." Ron stotterte. Hermine grinste ihn an. "Ron willst du mit mir gehen?" fragte Hermine ihn ihrem Inneren hatte sie ziemlich Angst vor der Antwort. "Ja Herm!", sagte er und küsste sie . Harry kam in diesen Moment gerade durch das Portalloch, als er sie sah, grinste er nur und ging auf sie zu. "Na wer hat sich endlich getraut?", rief er ihnen zu. Sie fuhren zusammen und Hermine sagte: "Ähm... ähmm... ich!" "Ich find das echt toll, das ihr euch endlich gefunden habt." ,sagte Harry , in diesen Augenblick kam Elis durch das Porträtloch und Harry schaute ganz verliebt zu ihr rüber. Ron und Hermine wussten bescheid. Harry hat es ihnen vor ein paar Tagen erzählt; Harry war in Elis verliebt. Doch er traute sich nicht sie zu fragen. "Mensch Harry trau dich doch sie zu fragen, mehr als ein Korb kannst du nicht kriegen", sagte Ron jetzt ganz selbstbewusst. "Das sagst du so einfach Ron, weißt du nicht das Harry vor Kurzem ein Korb von Cho bekam?" Als Harry den Namen Cho hörte zuckte er zusammen. Ja Cho... er hat auch sie gefragt. Er erinnerte sich wie es gewesen war.  
  
Sie stand mit Freunden aus ihrem Haus zusammen. Er ging hin und fragt: "Cho, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Harry war froh das er nicht gestottert hatte. "Moment, ich komm gleich wieder, Leute", sagte sie nur und ging mit Harry ein Stück zur Seite. "Du, Cho, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir gehen willst?" Puuh - er hatre es geschafft und er hatte nicht gestottert! Cho guckte ihn nur verwundert an und sagte. "Sorry, Harry aber ich gehe doch mit Rice aus der siebten." "Ich verstehe..." er versuchte seine Enttäuschung nicht zu zeigen, doch es ging nicht, und als Cho das merkte sagte sie. "Wir können aber doch trotzdem Freunde sein!" Harry konnte nur noch nicken und ging dann Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
  
  
Er wollte nicht schon wieder ein Korb kriegen, doch wenn er sie nicht fragen würde, dann würde er nie erfahren, ob sie auch was von ihm wollte. Ron und Hermine sprachen ihm Mut zu und zehn Minuten später kam Elis aus dem Mädchenschlafzimmer. "Frag sie jetzt, los Harry!", sagte Ron. Harry lief zu Elis die konsterniert blickte. "Was willst du?" sagte Elis schnippisch. "Ähmm... Elis könnten wir kurz reden?" "Tun wir doch", sagte Elis herablassend. "Könnten wir kurz zum See gehen?" "Wenn es sein muss!" ,sagte Elis und ging durch das Portalloch. Harry lief ihr hinter her, er sah noch kurz zu Hermine und Ron rüber. Ron zeigte mit dem Finger hoch. 15 Minuten später kamen erst Harry dann Elis rein. Harry hatte ein trauriges Gesicht. Elis strahlte über das ganze Geschicht und ging hoch ins Mädchenschlafzimmer.  
  
Harry trotte zu seinen Freunden. " Und Harry, was ist los?" rief Ron ihm zu "Nichts ist los, tote Hose!", antwortete Harry. "Erzähl mal Harry!" , mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine ein. Harry dachte nach.  
  
Als sie draußen ankamen, frierte Elis, so nahm er sie in den arm. Sie stummte ihn weg und sagte:" Was willst du?" Harry fiel auf den Po und antworte " Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir gehen willst??", Elis stellte sich vor ihm hin , mit den Händen in den Hüften und sagte. " Denkst du , Ich Elis Joliés, will mit dir HARRY POTTER dem Jungen der Lebt zusammen sein? Da hast du dich getäuscht , ich gehe doch nicht mit einen *peep* . Ich will mir doch nicht die Zukunft kaputt machen. Ich will lieber mit jemanden zusammen sein , wie Cedric, nein leider tot, oder Malfoy , aber naja er ist ein Frauenheld. Also ich muss dann mal wieder los.", sagte sie nur noch und ging. Harry blieb noch eine Minute und ihm liefen die Tränen. Er hätte das nie gedacht. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen ab und ging hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, vor ihm ging Elis. Wie konnte er sich ihn ihr täuschen???  
  
"Ach das übliche, ich hab wieder einen Korb gekriegt.", sagte noch Harry und war dabei auf stehen. Er ging schlafen.  
  
'Mensch was sollte das von Harry? Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzten aber ich will einfach nichts von ihm. Ich liebe zur Zeit keinen, und was ich über Malfoy gesagt habe - naja. Ich hab gelogen, ich hasse ihn, er ist ein gute Sklave, aber auch nichts mehr. Hier in Hogwarts sind doch nur Milchbubis. Naja, der eine aus der 7., in Ravenclaw, heißt Felix Moréen. Ich kenne ihn ja noch aus Frankreich , er war der umschwärmteste Junge auf der ganzen Schule, wie es aussieht hier nicht. Er erinnerte sich bestimmt nicht an mich. Hmm ist der süß. Elis guckte verliebt. Wieso traue ich mich nicht, ihn nicht anzusprechen. Er ist doch auch nur ein Junge wie Ron, Harry oder Draco. Naja von dem will ich ja auch nichts! Hmm, was soll ich jetzt machen?' dachte sich elis. Elis stand vom Bett auf und ging wieder runter. Unten sah sie Ron und Hermine wie sie sich unterhielten. Sie konnte beim Vorbeilaufen nur ein paar Fetzen aufschnappen: "..wieso...wie konnte sie ihm so etwas antun..." Da konnte Elis sich denken worum es sich handelte und ging weiter. Leise lief Elis zum Portalloch und schlüpfte durch. Sie wollte wieder mal Felix begegnen er war in Hogwarts ein Helfer von Prof Dumbledore und machte jeden Abend ca. 23 Uhr eine Runde um nachzusehen ob alle in ihrem Gemeinschaftsräumen waren. Er hat sie schon 2 mal erwischt und sie hat es immer extra gemacht . Er brachte sie immer bis zum Portätloch und wünschte ihr dann eine gute Nacht. Heute wird sie es ihm sagen oder sollte sie ihn doch gleich küssen? Sie ging um die Ecke und stieß mit Felix zusammen. 'Wenn man an den Teufel denkt.' Elis fiel nach hinten, denn die Wucht von ihm drückte sie runter. Sie lag auf dem Boden und er auf ihr. "Ähmm... ähmm.. sorry" Felix stotterte und richtete sich auf. Er reichte Elis die Hand und half ihr hoch. So standen sie eine mit Minuten Händchen haltend. Felix schaute in Elis´ Augen. Auf einmal ging er ganz schnell einen Schritt zurück und stotterte etwas zusammen: "Tut mir leid!" Eine Sekunde später hat er sich gefasst und sagte. " Das ist schon das dritte Mal das ich dich erwischt habe. Mensch Elis, wieso treibst du dich hier herum?" Elis seufzte, er kannte ihren Namen. "Tut mir leid aber..." "Ja??" fragte er erwartungsvoll. Doch Elis antwortete ihm nicht. "Komm ich bring´ dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum." "Okay." Er ging vor ihr her und sie folgte ihm . 3 Minuten später kamen sie an ihren Gemeinschaftsraum an. "Okay, dann bis morgen, glaub ich!", sagte er grinsend und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Elis auf ihn zu kam und ihn küsste . Sie wollte gerade dann durch das Porträtloch verschwinden, als er an ihre Hand packte, sie zurück zog und noch mal küsste. Dort standen sie dann bis sie ein Räuspern hinter sich hörten. Erschrocken drehten sich beide um "Miss Joliés, Mister Moréen! Können sie mir erklären was sie hier machen?", kam die Stimme von Prof Snape. Schon wollte sie in ankeifen doch Felix drückte ihre Hand und sagte: "Prof, ich hab Miss Joliés gerade zur ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht, weil ich sie im Schloss rum spuken sah und dann brachte ich sie hier her und naja den Rest..." "Hab ich gesehen", schnitt er ihm den Satz ab. "Gehen sie jetzt, sonst gibt es Punktabzug." Felix ging weg und Prof Snape lief an Elis vorbei und zischte ihr zu: "Das hab ich nur wegen dir gemacht", sagt er und lief weiter. "Du arroganter Schnösel" murmelte Elis noch bevor sie durchs Portätloch verschwand. Sie lief leise hoch, zu ihren Bett und zog sich schnell um, dann legte sie sich hin. 


	5. Kap 5

Kapitel 5 .  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wartete Felix auf Elis in der Eigangs-Halle. Als diese ihn erblickte, lief sie sofort zu ihm. Sie umarmte ihn und er küsste sie gleich. Alle Mädels guckten Elis böse an , denn jede wollte an ihrer Stelle sein. Elis wusste, dass jede sie jetzt anguckte, aber das war ihr egal. Da kam Hermine und Ron gefolgt von Harry. Als er Elis sah, guckte er sie mit verletzten Blick an. Das tat Elis weh, doch sie konnte die Vergangeheit nicht ändern. Sie hätte wohl nicht so grausam zu Harry sein sollen. Hoffentlich nehmen es Hermine und Ron ihr es nicht übel. Elis ging mit Felix zusammen in die Große- Halle liefen zwischen den Tischen Rawenclav und Gryffindor durch bis es auf beiden Seiten Platz gab. Für Elis´ Pech saß sie neben Harry, der rückte ein Stück , so weit er konnte von ihr weg. Elis versuchte nicht darauf zu achten. Sie war glücklich und das ließ sie sich nicht von ihm kaputt machen. Elis aß ruhig und langsam, als auf einmal die Tür auf geschlagen wurde. Dort standen mindetens 200 Schwarzgekleidte Männer mit Masken. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte Elis 5 von ihnen - Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Fletcher. Elis schoß durch den Kopf - Scheiße was machen die denn hier? Wie alle es auch merkten, waren diese 200 Männer Todesser von Voldemort. Alle sprangen auf und schrien , die meisten Mädchen versteckten sich unter den Tischen. Elis hörte wie Hermine zu Harry flüsterte: "Meinst du sie sind wegen dir gekommen??" und hatte ein strenges Geschicht. Elis wollte sich schon einmischen und sagen: " Nein sind sie nicht, sie sind wegen mir hier!", doch sie machte es nicht. Da rief Prof. Dumbledore: "Beruhigt euch alle! Euch wird nichts passieren!", doch man hörte das zweifeln in seiner Stimme. Dann sprach er den Anführer , der ganz am Anfang stand, an : "Was wollt ihr?" Man merkte das seine Stimme verstellt war. "Wir wollen nur die Tochter von Voldemort holen.", und alle guckten erstaunt. Die Tochter von Voldemort??? Hat er so was??(*g*) "Wir kennen die Tochter nicht.", sagte Prof. Dumbledore. "Und wie sie sie kennen...wenn sie nicht freiwillig kommt oder sie sie herbringen, werden wir das ganzen Schloss durch suchen." "Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wir kennen sie nicht! Sie können ruhig hier alles durch suchen." "Vergessen sie es . Wir brauchen nicht alles durch suchen. Sie wissen ganz wohl wie sie heisst. rücken Sie sie raus!", schrie der Anführer jetzt. "Sagen sie mir dann erst mal wie sie heisst??" ,sprach Prof. Dumbledore mit ruhiger stimme. Jeder schaute ihn an , sie waren gespannt was Prof Dumbledore machen würde , und wer die Tochter von Voldemort ist . "Na gut , wenn sie es so haben wollen... SOPHIE RIDDEL." Jeder schaute sich verwirrt an , sie kannten keine die so hieß. "Wir haben so ein Schülerin, mit diesen Namen nicht." "Und ob Sie sie haben. Sie kennen sie nur unter ihren Pyseudo- Namen..." "und der wäre?", rief jemand rein doch man merkte nicht wer. "....Elis R. Joliés", sagte dieser der angefangen hat zu lachen. Alle drehten sich zu Elis (Sophie) um. Das wurde Elis zu bunt, sie wollte nicht wieder zu ihren Vater in seine Behausung. "Sehen sie, das ist sie, man braucht nur den Namen sagen und schon drehen sich die Leute nach ihr um." Elis schrie förmlich : "Malfoy du kriegst mich nicht wieder zu meiner Vater! Da müsstest du mich erst mal umbringen. Und ich glaub schwer zu hoffen das es dir klappen würde" Elis stand jetzt von dem Gryffindortisch auf. Jeder konnte sie sehen. Das war Elis jedoch jetzt egal, jeder wusste jetzt wer sie war. "Du denkst dein Vater hätte mir nicht erlaubt dir was an zu tun??", fragt Malfoy (der Vater von Draco) jetzt mit einen kleinen Unterton. "Also versuch dein Glück Malfoy", wie auf kommando kam schon ein Heller Strahl auf sie zu. Er prallte von ihr ab. "Mehr als ein Schock-zauber hast du nicht drauf?" rief dies. "Crucio" "Das war dein Fehler!", rief diese jetzt . "Bak-crucio" Und der Strahl drehte sich um und flog auf Mafloy zu. Dieser traf ihm in die Schulter , Malfoy schrie laut und sank auf den Boden. "Na wer will es noch mit mir aufnehmen??", rief Elis in die Richtung der jetzt verbliebenden 199(*g*). Wie auf absprache riefen alle. "CRUCIO" Mindestens 99 Strahle trafen Elis , sie konnte ihnen stand halten. Doch bei dem 100 kippte sie um und fiel vom Tisch. Elis war ohnmächtig. Ich diesen Moment verschwanden alle Todesser und Elis.  
  
  
  
~ Im Haus der Riddel´s ~  
  
Als Elis erwachte brummte ihr Schädel. Was war passiert - sie konnte sich nur noch erinnern, dass auf sie sehr viele Crucio-Flüche geflogen kamen und sie ihnen am Anfang stand halten konnte, doch nach einer zeit konnte sie nicht mehr und gab nach. Also hat es ihr Vater geschafft - sie wieder hier her zu bringen. Sie stand auf - erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie in ihren alten Zimmer war. Es war wie immer abgedunkelt und alle Möbel waren schwarz. Als sie an sich herrunterschaute wurde ihr bewusst das ihr Vater es sich erlaubt hatte ihre Kleidung zu ändern - sie hatte ihren Umhang mit dem Gryffindorwappen nicht mehr an , sondern trug ein schwarzen Umhang mit einem silbernen Kragen, darunter trug sie eine lange hose und einen schwarzen Pullover. - Typisch Vater. Elis wollte aus dem Zimmer gehen , doch als sie die Türklinge runter drücken wollte bekam sie einen Schock und flog auf den Boden. Als Elis sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, wurde die Tür von der anderen Seite aufgestoßen. In der Tür stand Adrian Néla, der gerade mal 3 Jahre älter war als Elis. Sie kannte ihn schon von klein auf und sie mochte ihn wie einen Bruder, immer wenn sie allein war , kam er zur ihr und hat sie getröstet. Elis ließ den Kopf hängen sie hatte keine Lust ihn an zu gucken. Da kam er rein, machte die Tür zu und kniete sich neben sie hin. Er steckte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn an zugucken. Elis hat nicht mal gemerkt das er seine Maske ausgezogen hat, erst jetzt merkte sie wie er sich in den letzten 2 Jahren verändert hatte. Er ist gewaschen, hatte Muskeln bekommen und sein Gesicht hatte etwas in sich - seine Augen strahlten wie zwei Sterne , seine Augen hatten merkwürdiger weise die Farbe Orangerot, was aber zu seinen Teint passte, denn er war ein Spanier. Er schaute sie kurz an und sprach dann :" Sophie...." "Ich verbiete es dir mich mit meinen Namen an zu sprechen, wenn ich bitten darf Lady Riddel!!!" beim sprechen stieß sie seine Hand weg , stand auf und setze sich auf ihr Bett. Adrian rückte mit einem Stuhl näher zum Bett und setzte sich drauf, dann sprach er weiter. "Lady Riddel, wieso sind sie vor 2 Jahren geflohen??" "Das geht sie nichts an , Mr. Néla.", gab sie ihm die Antwort ziemlich hochnäsig. "Doch das geht mich etwas an, willst du ..Sorry wollen sie nicht bei ihren Vater sein??" "Nein, und das wissen sie , so gut wie ich . Ich verachte meinen Vater und was er mir alles vererbt hat. Sehen sie mich an!", sagte Elis und zeigte auf sich . Sie hatte schwarze haare und Eisklare -blaue Augen, so wie sie vorher aussah war nur ein Zauber gewesen. "Ich bin das Ebenbild meines Vaters. Ich habe gar nichts, ich habe gar nichts von meiner Mutter geerbt, vielleicht meine Dickköpfigkeit, doch das hat auch mein Vater..." In diesem Moment schlug die Tür zum zweiten mal auf und in der Tür stand Malfoy. Adrian zog schnell seine Maske wieder auf und verneigte sich vor Sophie und ging aus dem Zimmer. Malfoy ging zu Sophie (Elis) und packte sie am Arm. Sie tritt ihn und schlug um sich , doch das half alles nicht , man hat ihr den Zauberstab weggenommen, doch keiner wusste das sie eine neue Begabung an sich gefunden hatte und die wäre, sie konnte auch ohne einen Zauberstab zaubern. Elis musste nicht lang überlegen was für einen Zauber sie benutzen musste und rief. "Crucio" ,und fasste ihn mit ihren Zeigefinger an. Er schrie auf und ließ sie los, da rannte Elis so schnell sie konnte weg. Doch schon wenige Minuten später liefen hinter ihr viele Männer her. Sie wusste nicht wo sie sich verstecken sollte, so blieb sie stehen und watete bis die Männer zu ihr kamen. Da erkannte sie, dass der junge Malfoy einer dieser Männer war. Da dachte Elis nicht lange nach und sagte: "Ich lass mich nur von ihm zu meinen Vater bringen!" und deutete dabei auf Malfoy. Der kuckte sie verdutzt an , wieso wollte sie von ihm geführt werden und nicht von ihren alten Freund Néla (Adrian)?! "Also komm". Elis lief vor ihn her und versuchte ab zu hauen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Sie gingen einen dunklen langen Gang durch, bis sie ans Ende kamen wo eine riesige Eichentür war. Die öffnete Malfoy für Elis und diese trat sofort ein. Dieses Zimmer war so gross wie ein großer Saal, doch er war nicht so schön wie ein Saal, an den Wänden hingen Totenköpfe, von echten Menschen ( Muggel und Zauberern) unter manchen stand sogar der Name , sie konnte unter zwei Totenköpfen die Namen Lily und James Potter lesen, sie konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben. Ihr Vater hat die Eltern von Harry getötet, das hatte sie nie gewusst. Denn als sie noch klein war hatte ihr Vater ihr immer verboten ihm hinterher zu spionieren. Doch als sie 12 wurde, konnte er das nicht mehr verhindern, bis er sie einmal geschlagen hat , blieb sie bei ihm auch wenn er sie meistens angeschrien hat, sie durfte nicht bei ihrer Mutter leben. Sie war für ihren Vater nur ein Werkzeug gewesen , damit sie ihm ein Kind gebärt. Es wäre ihm lieber wenn Sophie (Elis) ein Junge gewesen wäre, doch man konnte sowas nicht ändern. Elis ist dann mit 13 von ihren Vater abgehauen, erst mal zu ihrer Mutter doch da blieb sie nicht lange , weil sie wusste das er dort nach ihr suchen würde, so entschied sie sich nach Frankreich zu fliehen, dort würde er sie nie suchen. Denn sie verabscheute ,normalerweise, Frankreich . Sie musste diese Sprache lernen , wie auch die 5 anderen Sprachen - wie Deutsch, Spanisch, Russisch oder Polnisch. Sie hatte auch so allgemein eine gute Ausbildung, doch ihr Vater wollte sie nicht auf eine Schule schicken. Deswegen gab es auch viel Krach zwischen Sophie (Elis) und ihren Vater. Nach dem sie ruhig die zwei Jahre in Frankreich gewohnt hatte, bei Lady Mélas und ihren Ehemann, entschied sie sich wieder nach England zurück zu kehren, sie hatte gehofft das ihr Vater sie nicht erkennen würde, oder sie nicht weiter suchen würde. Vielleicht dachte er ja auch , sie wäre tot? Doch wie sie jetzt merkte hat er nie auf gehört nach ihr zu suchen.  
  
Elis lief ganz nach vorne , dort stand ein Tron auf diesen ihr Vater saß..... Voldemort.  
  
Beta-Leserin Tanni 


	6. Kap 6

6 kapitel.  
  
  
  
Als sie ihn erkannte erschrack, sie im ersten Moment , so schlimm sah er noch nie aus. Sein Gesicht war ganz blass und er war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Doch man spürte das aus ihm eine starke Kraft ausging. Doch das beeindruckte Elis nicht. Sie wusste aber nicht was ihr Vater mit ihr vor hatte. Sie war gespannt was passieren wird. "Wie ich sehe geht es dir gut. Wie hat es dir in Hogwarts gefallen??", fragte er sie mit kalter Stimme. "Gut, doch ich war leider zur kurz in Hogwarts um es zu genießen. Wieso hast du mich zu dir holen lassen?", fragte sie mit starker Stimme, jedoch in ihren inneren hatte sie angst vor der Antwort. "Wozu ich dich holen ließ? Dafür gibt es mehrere Gründe. Ich wollt meine Tochter bei mir haben damit sie nicht mit diesen Ungeziefer aufwächst." Elis wusste wenn er damit meinte - Ron , Hermine und Harry. "Du nennst sie Ungeziefer, dann sag ich dir wer einer ist." Elis stand jetzt breitbeinig , die Fäuste in die Hüfte gestämmt und schrie fast, so wie in den alten Zeiten dachte sie. "Malfoy Jr. ist ein Ungeziefer , wenn ich dir erzähle was er mit mir gemacht hat, da wirst du ihn umbringen , so wie du es mit Marc Doréen gemacht hast , erinnerst du dich?" Elis fing an zu lachen, sie wusste das er ihn nicht umbringen wird, das war aber schade, doch er würde eine eher große Bestrafung kriegen, die sich gewaschen hat. Kaum hatte sie den Satz vollendet, da schoß schon der Crucio- Fluch auf ihn. Er schrie und sanck auf den Boden. Da kam eine weibliche Gestalt zu ihm gerannt und hob ihn auf. "Nehm ihn Narzissa und pflege ihn wieder gesund. Ich hoffe das es ihm eine Lehre sein wird.", sagte er ihr noch als sie mit ihm raus ging. "Wieder zu dir , meine Tochter, Ich habe dich zu mir holen lassen, weil ich dich brauche ,dich und deine Kräfte." Da schoß es Elis durch den Kopf, nein er wollte mir ihr das Kuska -ritual durch führen. "Du wirst das nie mit mir machen.", rief sie und wollte nach vorne laufen um ihm richtig in die Augen zu gucken , da kamen schon 2 Männer und hielten sie fest. Sie versuchte sich aus ihren festen Klammern zu befreien, doch das gelang ihr nicht. Sie schrie und versuchte sie zu treten und zu beißen , doch nichts klappte. Vater lachte nur und befahl sie wieder ihn ihr Zimmer bringen zu lassen.  
  
~ In Hogwarts~  
  
Seit 3 tagen ist jetzt Elis nicht da.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht sein. Sie ist die Tochter von Voldemort.", rief Harry schon zum 10. mal . Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen , doch Ron saß nur da und schaute auf den Boden, seine Augen waren verschleiert. "Ron sagt du doch was.", schrie jetzt Hermine ziemlich hysterisch. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus , sie blickte zu Harry dann wieder zu Ron . Dann lies sie sich einfach auf den Boden fallen, und setzte sich im Schneidersitz. Hermine überlegte lange bis sie sich zu dieser Frage überrang: "Ron wusstest du, dass Elis, ich mein Sophie die Tochter von Du-weisst-schon-wer ist ??" Hermine fürchtete sich vor der Antwort, doch es musste endlich mal gefragt werden., " Ja Hermine, ich wusste es, sie hat es mir vor vielen Jahren erzählt." "Wenn du es wusstest, wieso hast du es uns nie gesagt?", mischte sich jetzt Harry ein. "Ich musste es ihr versprechen keinen zu sagen..." "Es hilft nichts Harry , Ron jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Lasst uns runter in die Große Halle gehen!", so trotteten sie zum Mittagessen. Nachdem sie gegessen haben bat Prof. Dumbledore um kurze Aufmerksamkeit. "Wie ihr alle wisst , wurde eine Schülerin von uns entführt." "Na und sie die Tochter von Voldemort!", schrie jemand , doch Prof. Dumbledore konnte nicht erkennen wer es gewesen war. So sprach er einfach weiter. "Wie ihr alle gesehen habt , ist sie nicht freiwillig mit ihnen gegangen. Wir, die Lehrer und ich, wollen sie retten. Ich bitte alle die schon als Auroren ausgebildet sind uns zu Begleiten. Wir bitten auch alle ab der 5 Klasse uns zu Helfen, aber nur die, die es wollen. Ab der 7 ist es Pflicht mit zu kommen. Meldet euch bitte bis heute um 5 wer mit kommt und wer es nicht bevorzugt mit zu kommen. Danke das war´s.", sagte noch Prof. Dumbledore und ging mit den Lehrer aus der Großen Halle. "Meinst du er weiss wo sie sind??", fragte Hermine Harry. "Nein, glaub ich nicht , er sah ziemlich bedrückt aus. Ihr Vater kann ihr doch nichts an tun, oder?"  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron meldeten sich das sie mitkommen würden, insgesamt kamen alle ab der 5 mit . Also waren sie genügend Leute um die vielen Todesser zu besiegen, hofften sie zumindestens.  
  
~ Wieder in Riddel´s Haus ~  
  
Elis durfte nicht aus ihren Zimmer raus gehen. Sie saß schon seit ihrer Entführung dort. Sie bekam immer Essen rein geschoben, aber sie rührte gar nichts an. Sollte sie doch verrecken, dachte sie. Am 3. Tag ging die Tür auf und eine Todesser befahl ihr mit zu kommen. Sie widerstrebte sich nicht und folgte ihm. Sie ging wieder in die Halle. Doch heute sah sie ganz anders aus - am Boden war ein rießiges Pentagramm , das aus Sand "gemalt" wurden ist. An jeder Ecke des Pentagrsamms stand eine ca. 1 Meter hohe Kerze und hinter der Kerzen stand je ein Todesser. Elis erschauderte von diesen Anblick, ich wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passieren sollte. Da kam schon die düstere Stimme ihres Vaters. "Komm näher meine Tochter." So schritt Elis ein bisschen vor aber nicht zu nah. "Wieso hast du angst vor mir?" "Ich? , vor dir angst? . Nie würde ich vor dir Angst haben, einen Klappergerüst wie dir!", schrie sie, sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen. Nie, nie wird sie freiwillig ins Pentagramm rein treten , dazu müsste er sie zwingen oder sogar umbringen, doch dann wäre sie von unnütze. "Ich brauche dir wohl nicht erklären um was es hier geht oder?", sprach als er aufstand und auf das Pentagramm zeigte. "Nein musst nicht", brach sie zwischen den Zähnen aus, bloß keine Angst zeigen , dachte sich Elis. "Also du hast 2 Möglichkeiten in das Pentagramm rein zu treten, freiwillig und volle würde oder mit Gewalt ohne anstand." "Wenn du mich dort rein bringen willst, dann musst du schon die Gewalt nehmen , ich lasse mir nicht meine Ehre berauben." Schon kamen mehrere Todesser auf sie zu und versuchten sie in die Mitte des Pentagramms zu bringen. Doch sie werte sich trat und schlug um sich so, dass sie die Männer verletzte und manche sie einfach los ließen , um ihren Schlägen aus zu weichen. Sie waren fast in der Mitte angekommen als plötzlich die Eichentür aufschlug und dort Porf. Dumbledore stand mit einer sehr großen Menschenmenge die ihm wohl helfen sollte......  
  
  
  
Beta-Leserin Tanni 


	7. Kap 7

Kapitel 7.  
  
  
  
Als Elis sich umdrehte sah sie für ihr Glück , die ganze Hogwartsbande , wie sie, sie immer nannte. Sie wollen mich retten, dachte Elis. Elis musste sich bemerkbar machen , denn irgendwie hat sie niemand gesehen. In diesen Moment fingen sie sich an zu bekämpfen - die Guten gegen die Bösen - da wurde Elis von hinten um ihre Talie gepackt und aus der Halle fortgeschleppt. Elis schrie und trat, doch der Jenige der sie hielt , war ziemlich stark und ließ sie nicht los. Sie wurde in einen anderen Raum geschleppt erst , als ihr "Entführer" sie auf das Sofa fallen ließ , erkannte Elis die Gestalt, es war Adrian. "Merda" . fluchte Elis. "Bitte was?", Adrian konnte seinen Ohren nicht glauben , dieses zarte Mädchen konnte ja fluchen wie ein Todesser. Wo hat sie den das gelernt. "Kannst du mir erklären wieso du mich hier her geschleppt hast??", erst jetzt merkte Elis, dass er sie in sein Zimmer gebracht hat. "Befehl deines Vaters.", antwortete er nur. Und setzte sich auf ein Stuhl und bewachte Elis. Diese dachte nicht an eine Flucht, sondern ob überhaupt jemand sie finden würde, denn das Zimmer von Adrain war ziemlich versteckt, man musste durch eine Wand gehen um in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Elis hoffte jedoch, dass jemand das Versteck entdeckte. So saß sie dort und langweilte sich , wo die anderen ihren Spaß hatten. Naja, Spaß bestimmt nicht für sie, aber Elis liebte Duelle mit anderen Zauberern oder Hexen. Elis überlegte die ganze Zeit über was sie mit Adrian reden sollte , aber ihr fiel nichts ein, sie haben sich viel zu viel Verfremdet in den Jahren. Adrian war ganz anders als früher, früher wie das Wort klingt , das war erst vor 2 Jahren, oh Gott, Elis erinnert sich noch wie sie immer mit Adrian alles unternahm , egal was. Es hat immer Spaß gemacht, und jetzt sitzen sie einfach da und schweigen sich an. Elis fühlte sich unbehagen. Vielleicht hilft ihr alter Freund ihr ab zu hauen , hoffentlich. "Adrian , bist du mir irgendwie böse?", fragte Elis zaghaft und schaute in das Gesicht von Adrian, ob sie etwas deuteten konnte. Da grinsde er.. "Wie könnte ich auf die böse sein , meine Sophie.", er kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch . "Sei doch nicht so besitzergreifend ich gehöre auch anderen, wie z.B. meine Mama oder meiner so.. ich meine Lady Méla.", antworte Elis jetzt mit einen grinsen im Gesicht. Wenn sie Glück hat wird alles wie früher, doch leider muss sie ihn wieder verlassen. "Kannst du mir mal erklären wieso du mich hier her bringen sollst?" Adrians Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. "Damit du nicht gerettet oder anders Flüchten kannst." "Oh Adrian du weisst so gut wie ich , wenn ich hier bleibe es mein Tod heisst..." "Mensch Sophie versteh mich doch wenn ich dich frei lasse , heisst das mein Tod...", seine Stimme versagte. "Komm doch mit mir nach Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore wird dir helfen..." Elis verstummte denn sie hörte rufe "Elis wo bist du ???" Das waren Hermines , Rons und Harrys Stimme . Als ihr das klar wurde, versetze es ihr herz einen Stich. Sie wollte gern bei Adrian bleiben doch das ging nicht , sie wollte nicht sterben. Da rief Elis: "Hier bin ich , geht durch die Wand!!!" Sekunden später ging die Tür schon auf. "Endlich Elis , hier bist du!" Hermine kam zu ihr angerannt, doch Ron und Harry kamen nur zaghaft näher. "Zum Glück bist du noch wohl auf." Hermine bemerkte nicht das neben Elis noch ein junger Junge saß, als sie sich umdrehte erschreck sie. "Elis wieso hast du nicht gesagt das hier ein Todesser ist..." "Wenn ich bitten darf , Adrian Néla, mein Name.", sagte er mit einen grinsen im Gesicht. "Sag mir nicht, du bist mit ihm befreundet bist!", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf Adrian. "Ja das bin ich Hermine", sagte Elis und nickte . "Egal, wir müssen dich hier weg bringen..." "Nein, das kann und darf ich nicht erlauben", mischte sich Adrian ein. "Wieso nicht??", schrien förmlich alle zusammen, außer Elis sie hat sich so was gedacht. "Wieso? Da fragt ihr noch, der Herr braucht sie!" Jetzt war er wieder ganz Todesser. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und dort stand Voldemort mit paar seiner Helfern. "Wenn sehe ich hier, Potter, das ist ja wunderschön das du mal wieder bei einen Ritual von mir anwesend wirst." Harry schaute verwirrt, was meinte er damit, ein Ritual?! Schon befahl Voldemort sie alle weg zu bringen, jeder bekam ein Schockzauber ab und fielen um.  
  
Als Elis wieder erwachte, war sie wieder in der großen Halle, sie schaute sich um an den wänden waren Ron, Hermine und Harry mit Ketten angekettet. Sie stand, oder sie lag noch in der Mitte des Pentagramms. "Lass sie frei, Vater, ich bleibe hier , aber lass meine Freunde frei." "Das werde ich noch machen , nachdem das Ritual beendet ist, ich möchte sie erst mal quälen", antwortete er mit einem schrecklichen grinsen. Elis wollte vor rennen doch erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie angebunden war. "Ich hasse dich , Vater." "Also beginnen wir mit den Ritual, ihr wisst doch alle um was es hier geht oder?", fragte er in die Runde . Da rief Harry: "Nein , das wissen wir nicht! Erklär es uns doch.", dabei funkelten seine Augen voller Hass . Voldemort lacht furchterregend und sprach dann. "Also gut, erklären wir es noch mal für Potter", sagte er , so dass er sich wie Prof. Snape anhörte. "Es geht um das Kuska -Ritual." Als er das aussprach, schrie Hermine auf, sie wusste jetzt um was es ging, ihr liefen tränen über die Augen. "Hermine höre auf zu weinen, alles wird gut.", flüsterte Ron ihr zu. "Nichts wird gut.", schrie Hermine. "Sie wird sterben.....!" Ihre stimme versagte. Harry und Ron waren geschockt , sie wird sterben! "Gut erfasst, Granger, also wir werden dann mal beginnen , mehr will ich nicht erklären." In diesem Moment ging die Hallendecke auseinander und man sah den blanken Himmel, draußen war ein Gewitter, es blitzte. Elis zuckte zusammen, sie wusste was passieren wird, wollte es sich aber nicht vorstellen. Da wurde sie schon hoch gehoben, damit sie stand. Voldemort stand ihr gegenüber, sie konnte in seinen kühlen Augen schauen. Dann begann er mit dem Ritual, er sprach es auf einer alten Sprache, die nur sehr wenige beherrschten. "Hed ki za lepjie randka." Er hatte seine Arme Richtung Himmel ausgestreckt und wiederholte diese Wörte Elis zitterte am ganzen Körper, sie hatte höllische Angst. Jetzt war ihr leben beendet, sie wurde nur 15 Jahre alt , kein Tag älter . Am Himmel gingen alle Blitze zu einen mächtigen großen Blitz zusammen, es war ein rießen großes Bündel, plötzlich verharrte er kurz und dann schoß ein rießen großer Blitz auf Elis. Harry und Ron schrien "NEIN , ELIS!!!" Hermine war bewusstlos, sie hätte das nicht ertragen. Elis schrie auf , ihr Kopf flog hoch und in ihren Augen funkelte der Blitz kurz auf. Elis arme flogen hoch und aus ihren Fingern kam kleine blitze raus. Auf einmal glühte sie rot auf. Hermine war wieder aufgewacht und schaute hin, da geht was schief, dachte sie , doch sie konntes es nicht aussprechen denn sie war viel zu schwach. Jedoch Voldemort merkte nichts, er wartete das ihre Kräfte zu ihm kamen, doch nichts passierte. "Verdammt was ist los?", schrie er und in diesen Moment erschien eine ähnlich Wolken artige Blase in blassem Rot über Elis, sie schwebte ganz ganz langsam Richtung Voldemort. "Endlich!" flüsterte er . Als sie über ihn stehen blieb, dachte er es wäre endlich vollbracht. Doch plötzlich schwebte die "Wolke" wieder zurück zu Elis und stieg wieder ihn sie rein. Die Fesseln von Harry, Ron und Hermine lösten sich, Ron fing Hermine auf , auch Elis war von ihren Fesseln befreit.Als alle wieder aufblickten , stieg Elis in die Höhe , ihre Haare flatterten über ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen hatte sie noch geschlossen, doch dann riss sie sie ganz schnell auf und ihre Augen glühten rot, rot wie das Blut. "Du wolltest meine Kraft, das verbiete ich dir aber, du wirst meine Wut spühren, Vater!", sogar Voldemort lief ein kalter schauer über der rücken als Elis sprach , ihre stimme war ganz verändert , sie war Kalt , woller Wut und Hass. Da ging Voldemort plötzlich in die Knie und bettelte : "Hab erbarmen , meine Tochter!" flehte er sie förmlich an. Doch Elis´ Gesicht zeigte keine Regung oder Gefühle. "Vergiss es", sagte sie nur noch und schon flog ein heller grüner Strahl Richtung Voldemort. Er schrie kurz auf und blieb am Boden liegen. Elis schwebte wieder Richtung Boden , als sie mit den Beinen auf dem Boden ankam brach sie zusammen und blieb am Boden liegen. Sie regte sich nicht, Ron und Harry liefen zu ihr . "Elis, Elis wach auf!", rief Ron, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Ron flossen die Tränen , er konnte sie nicht verhindern. Seine beste Freundin war gestorben, nur um ihnen das Leben zu retten. Da kam auf einmal Prof. Dumbledore mit den anderen durch die Tür gestürmt. Er schaute sich nur einmal um und wusste er was passiert war. Er kam zu Elis die am Boden lag, und fühlte ihr Puls, sie lebte noch , sie hatte zwar einen ganz schwachen Puls, aber sie lebte. "Sie lebt!", sagte Prof. Dumbledore nur und befahl den anderen sie auf eine Trage zu bringen und da ging die Reise wieder nach Hogwarts .  
  
  
  
Beta-Leserin Tanni 


	8. Kap 8

Hi Tanni , ich schreib mal hier villeicht paar antwroten die als frage sich manche stellen.*g*  
  
Also wegen das Voldemort auf die Knie geht, er wusste ganz genau was für Elis kräfte bekommen hat , vom Donnergott ect. Also er hatte angst, aber Elis war nicht zu erweichen, hast ja gelesen. Sie hat ihren Vater immer verabscheut und hasste ihn , weil er ihre mutter nur benutz hat, den ihre mutter hat ihn geliebt, aber noch als er der Tom Riddel war. Sie gingen zusammen auf die gleiche schule. Ich hab ja gesagt mein Vater starb als ich 1 war, also ich fand , das als er zu Voldemort wurde das er für mich gestorben war. Ich hasste Voldemort , wie die Pest. Doch ich musste bei ihn wohnen. Und wo Dumbi & co waren, und die Todesser. Also die Todesser haben sie aus der Halle weg gelockt damit Voldemort sein Ritual durch führen kann und sie dann besiegen kann doch , als es blitze und so , erschracken die Todesser und liefen richtung Halle , umd als sie Voldemort tot sahen , liefen sie weg, sie hatten ja angst. Und naja dann kam Dumbi mit co . Aslo Bis denn. ~Cathleena~  
  
  
  
8 Kapitel  
  
Alle waren wieder seit 1 Woche in Hogwarts. Doch die meisten Slytherin tauchten nicht wieder auf, z.B. Mafloy, Parkison usw., es waren oft welche aus den höheren Klassen. Keiner wunderte sich , jeder wusste das sie auf der Flucht waren wie alle anderen Todesser, das Zauberministerium hatte jetzt viel zu tun. Sie haben schon ein paar geschnappt doch diese schwiegen , wer die anderen waren und wo sie waren. Also änderte sich nichts. Bei Elis sah es auch nicht verändert aus, sie lag schon seit 1 Woche im Krankenflügel und hatte immer noch einen schwachen Puls. Hermine , Ron und Harry besuchten sie jeden Tag und versuchten mit ihr zu reden, damit sie wieder anfängt zu leben. Poppy sagte, dass sie im Koma sei und dass sie noch sehr lange im Koma legen wird, und dann sich noch schonen muss. Doch Hermine & Co , hofften das es nicht so war, und redeten mit ihr damit sie erwachte.  
  
~ Noch 1 Woche Später ~  
  
"Sie sagen , sie habe sich gerührt, das glaube ich ihnen nicht , Poppy!", sprach Prof. Dumbledore ernst mit Poppy. "Doch Prof., und sie hat nach ihrer Mutter verlangt. Ich bin da aber ratlos, wissen sie wer ihre Mutter war?" Prof. Dumbledore dachte kurz nach , und ihm fiel schon auch ein wer es gewesen hat ist , sie hat immer alles mit "Tom Riddel" unternohmen und sie waren die besten Freunde. "Erinnern sie sich noch an das Mädchen mit der komischen Haarfarbe und den grüngelben Augen??", fragte Dumbledore. "Ja, sie hatte lavendelfarbende Haare und ihre Augen die waren wunderbar. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus. Wie hieß sie nochmal??" Man sah das Poppy sich beim denken anstrengte, doch ihr viel der Name nicht ein. "Sagt ihnen der Name , Julie Flamenco?" Da hellte sich das geschicht von Poppy auf. "Aber ja, Flamenco , sind eine der reichsten Zauberfamilien auf der ganzen Welt. Wie könnte man sie nicht kennen. Jetzt erinnere ich mich , voll und ganz an Julie. Ich weiss noch wie sie immer alle strafen für "Tom" auf sich genommen hat. Das einmal wäre sie beinah umgekommen, als sie im Verboten Wald war, doch sie machte es immer weiter. Sie hat ihn wohl sehr geliebt..." endete Poppy, denn sie hörte eine Stimme vom Bett wo Elis lag. Dort saßen, Hermine , Ron und Harry. Da rief schon Ron: "Sie hat mit uns gesprochen." Ron hatte jetzt Hoffnung , das Elis wieder leben würde. "Das ist schön, doch lasst mich bitte nach ihr erst mal sehen .", sagte Poppy und verscheuchte sie mit einer Handbewegung wie Fliegen. Sie stellten sich ans Ende des Bettes und schauten zu. "Hörst du mich , Elis?" Sie nickte nur, sie war noch zu schwach um zu sprechen. "Das ist gut. Ich gebe dir einen Trank der dich wieder auf die Beine Stellt." Sie reichte ihr eine rot- grüne Flüssigkeit, die ein bisschen nach Sonnenblumen riecht. "So schlucken sie das , Mrs F ...Joliés." stotterte sie. Harry & Co schauten sich verwundert an , aber jeder konnte sich ja mal versprechen. Aber bei Elis Namen kam es irgendwie oft vor. "Geht jetzt, ihr könnt morgen früh wieder kommen. Aber jetzt muss sie sich ausruhen.", und schon schiebte sie sie aus der Tür.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore benachrichtige die Mutter von Elis, dass sie sie bräuchte. Sie antworte sie kämme sofort. Nun war es soweit, sie war da  
  
"Wo ist sie , Prof Dumbledore?", rief Julie Flamenco ganz besorgt. "Sie liegt , im Krankenflügel. Wissen sie nicht was passiert ist , Mrs Flamenco?" "Nein , woher auch. Können sie mir vielleicht alles erklären?" Prof. Dumbeldore dachte kurz nach , nahm seine Brille ab , hauchte sie an und putze sie , bis sie glänzte, und setzte sie wieder auf. "Na gut . Ich werde es ihnen erzählen. Alles begann als ....." und so berichtete Prof Dumbledore , Julie Flamenco, die ganze Geschichte von der Entführung und dem Ritual, er wusste alles darüber denn Harry und Ron haben ihm alles erzählt. "Also dann bekam sie wieder ihre Kraft, was sehr verwunderlich ist, bei diesen Ritual , eigentlich hätte sie sofort Sterben müssen." Mrs Flamenco schrie leise auf. "Aber Elis war sehr stark und hat gegen das Ritual gekämpft, in ihren inneren.", sagte er und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. "Meine kleine Sophie, sie hat viel durch gemacht. Sie hasste ihren vater. Doch ich ..." ihre stimmte versagte und sie schaute traurig auf den Boden. "Bringen sie mich zu meiner Tochter", sagte sie jetzt mit fester Stimme. "Okay, folgen sie mir." Prof. Dumbledore schritt aus seinen Büro Richtung Krankenflügel , vor der Tür blieb er stehen. "Gehen sie alleine rein!" Prof. Dumbledore drehte sich schon um und wollte gehen doch da fiel ihm was ein. "Bevor ich es vergesse, schmeißen sie Harry, Ron und Hermine raus.", sagte er grinsend.  
  
Langsam betrat Julie Flamenco das Krankenzimmer. Poppy blickte auf, als sie sah , erinnerte sie sich noch als , Julie jung war. Sie hatte sie überhaupt nicht verändert. Sie hatte noch immer die Lavendel farbenden Haare und ihre einzigartige Augenfarbe, leider hat Elis nichts davon geerbt, dachte Poppy noch verbittert. "Morgen , Poppy. Wie gehts dir?", begrüßte sie sie. "Gut, Julie. Darf ich doch .... Du willst zu deiner Tochter?" Schon stand Poppy auf und lief Richtung eines Bettes das hinter einer Abtrennung stand, von dort hörte man gekicher und Kinderstimmen. "Sie müssen jetzt alle gehen. Elis hat besuch.", sagte Poppy die schon hinter der Abtrennung verschwunden war. "Ich wunder mich sehr sie mal nicht am Ende des Jahres , hier liegen zu sehen. Harry Potter!", dabei lachte sie, die anderen stimmten mit ein. "Ja , sie haben recht. Also kommt wir gehen!", da tauchten sie dann hinter der Abtrennung auf. Sie blieben steif vor Julie Flamenco stehen und begrüßten sie ganz förmlich. "Guten Tag, Mrs Joliés..." sagte als erste Hermine. "Oh, tut mir leid. Aber so heiße ich nicht . Mein Name ist Julie Flamenco." Als Hermine diesen Name hörte , bekam sie erst große Augen, sie hatte schon viel über die Familie Flamenco gehört und gelesen. Es wurde aber überall geschrieben, das es keine Menschseele mehr dieser Familie gab, sie waren so zu sagen ausgestorben. Harry wedelte ihr vor ihren gesicht rum. "Hey Herm. Siehst du irgendwie Gespenster oder was?", hörte diese, nur leise die stimme von Ron. "So zu sagen.", bekam sie nur raus und zog beide aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
  
~ Vor dem Krankenzimmer ~  
  
"Also erkläre mir das nochmal , Herm.", sagte Harry mit verdutzter Stimme. "Okay. Die Flamencos, sind so zu sagen ausgestorben , steht zumindest in allen Bücher. Doch wie du siehst gibt es sie noch Elis, oder sagen wir Sophie ist eine Flamenco, wie ihre Mutter. Also exestieren die Flamencos doch noch.", erklärte Herm schon das 3 mal. "Hey das ist ja hammerhart. Aber was ist so besonders an der Familie Flamenco?", fragte Harry, Ron mischte sich nicht ein , er hörte nur gespannt zu. Hermine überlegte kurz dann sprach sie. "Das ist so. Die Familie Flamenco hat sehr starke und seltene Kräfte. Wie z. B. Telekenesie oder sie können Vorhersagen machen. Das sind nur 2 Beispiele , sie haben sehr viele Unterschiedliche Kräfte. Und wie ich gelesen habe , hatte die Tochter von , Julie Flamenco, alle diese Kräfte von allen geerbt, von allen ihren Tanten, Onkeln, Omas und Opas, alle die es mal gab. Und sie hat also alle Kräfte. Dazu ist, ich meine war sie auch mit Voldemort verwand, von ihm hat sie auch viele Kräfte geerbt, Parsel...." Hermine schlug sich gegen den Kopf. " Verdammt, Ron Harry , wir waren alle doof. Wir haben doch Harry verdächtig er hätte die Kammer geöffnet. Es war bestimmt Elis. Ich weiss nicht wieso , doch sie war es. Das glaub ich 100 % . Mensch Leute sagt doch auch mal was!" "Wir sind sprachlos", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Sie fingen alle an zu lachen, dann entschieden sie sich , in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.  
  
  
  
~ Im Krankenzimmer ~  
  
"Wer ist den.." Elis konnte ihren Satz nicht beende da stand schon Julie Flamenco vor ihren Bett. "Mama", rief sie, sprang auf und umarmte ihre Mamo . "Ich habe dich so vermisst", murmelte diese und unterdrückte die tränen der Sehnsucht. "Ich dich auch. Wie geht´s dir?" "Siehst du doch. Mir gehst gut, doch ich bin hier ans Bett gefesselt. Prof. Dumbledore will mir verbieten heute Abend am Abschluss-Essen dabei zu sein. Kannst du nicht.." "Schon erledigt mein Schatz. Was du nur möchtes. Erzähl mal." "Was soll ich erzählen...hier ihn Hogwarts ist es einfach super....." Und so plapperten sie mindetens 3 stunden als wieder Poppy kam und sagte : "Wenn du jetzt zum Abschlussessen willst , musst du dich anziehen." ,dabei zwinkerte sie Elis zu. "Ah ,Poppy das werde ich dir nie vergessen.", da sprang sie aus dem Bett gab Poppy ein bussi? auf die Backe, die danach verlegen wirkte, und sprach irgend ein Zauber und stand schon angezogen - ein wunderschönes Sommerkleid , weiss mit roten rosen und eine echte Rose ins Haar gesteckt, was sehr schön in ihren Schwarzen haare aussah , na und ihr Umhang. "Mamo , du musst mit kommen. Prof Dumbledore hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." So liefen beide schnell zur Großen Halle , den sie waren schon spät. Alle saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen und Prof. Dumbledore hielt schon seine rede, als Elis mit ihrer Mamo rein platzen. "..ja auf dem ... oh wenn haben wir den da." Prof. Dumbledore fing an zu grinsen. "Sezten sie sich , Mrs Flamenco und sie Elis auch ." Beide befolgte es auch, Elis´ Mamo setzte sich neben Porf. Dumbledore bei den Lehrern. "Wie ich schon sagte... es war diese Jahr wieder mal sehr Knapp mit den plätzen, der Hausmeisteschaft.", redete Prof Dumbledore weiter. "Auf dem 4 Platz mit 269 Punkte, Huffelpuff." Alle klatschen. "Auf dem 3 Platz mit 350 punkten Ravenclav.", wieder klatschen alle. "Und jetzt der 2. Platz, das war sehr knapp mit 456 punkten ......" Prof Dumbledore spannte alle auf die Folter. " ......Slytherin....", alle klatschen gehorsam obwohl sie lieber buhuen oder ähnliches machen wollten. "Und auf dem 1. Platz mit 459 Punkten Gryffindor." ,alle jubelten. Der Gryffindortisch freute sich und dann bat Prof Dumbledore nochmal um ruhe. "Wie ihr alle wisst, ist Voldemort für immer besiegt worden. Ihr wisst auch von wem. Ich bitte euch , sie nicht mit Fragen zu löchern oder ähnliches. Für sie war es ziemlich schwer alles zu verarbeiten und zu verkraften. Feiert und amüsiert euch. Habt spaß.........ah ja wie jedes Jahr ist es verboten ihn den ferien zu Zaubern...!" Der Rest ging unter dem buhen der Schüler unter. "Ist schon gut.", rief Prof Dumbledore noch und liess die Tische decken. Jeder aß soviel er konnte unterhielt sich mit Freunden, tauschten aus was sie in den Ferien machten oder luden einen in den Ferien zu sich. Elis hörte aufmerksam hin. Was würde sie diese Ferien machen, nach Spanien reisen oder nach Italien. Wer weiss... "Du Elis willst du ihn den Ferien zu mir kommen?", rief Ron über den Tisch zu . Elis schaute in die Richtung ihrer Mutter, diese nickte. "Ja Ron. Ich komme gern." "Das wird bestimmt toll...."  
  
Dann mussten sich alle beeilen , den Hogwartszug fuhr in wenigen Minuten ab. Sie fuhren alle in den Kutschen schnell zum Gleis in Hogmeads. Sie schafften es gerade so. Elis konnte ihre Mutter überreden das sie mit dem Zug fahren durfte. Sie spielten Snape Explodiert oder erzählten sich Witze. Nach 5 stunden kamen sie am Gleis 9 3/4 an . Alle stiegen hastig aus , sie wollten alle zu ihren Eltern. Elis, Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten es nicht eilig. Stiegen als letzte aus und unterhielten sich noch gemütlich. "Also ich schick dir dann noch ne´ Eule, wann du dann zu mir kommen kannst, Elis.." "Gut mach das. Ahja Ron, ich werde nicht zu Hause sein , also benutz ein Eule mit einen Personenfinder." "Zu befehl!" Ron stand dann ganz steif und hielt seine Hand am Kopf. Da fingen sie alle an zu lachen. "Also gut, ich muss dann los. Wir sehen uns.", sagte Ron , klopfte Harry auf den rücken, gab Hermine ein flüchtigen Kuss, und gab Elis ein Kuss auf die Wange.Jeder verabschiede sich von jeden. Elis gab Harry ein Kuss auf die Backe und Hermine umarmte sie nochmal , und lief dann ganz schnell durch die wand zum Muggel Gleis, damit sie ihrn Tränen nicht sahen. "Bis wir uns wiedersehen...." flüsterte sie dann nur und war den verschwunden.  
  
Beta-Leserin Tanni 


End file.
